


Get Out

by Cavan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavan/pseuds/Cavan
Summary: ‘Get out, I said GET OUT I don’t want you here’ shouted Tony to a startled Gibbs ‘It’s all your fault’.





	1. Chapter 1

GET OUT  
‘Get out, I said GET OUT I don’t want you here’ shouted Tony to a startled Gibbs ‘It’s all your fault’.  
‘But Tony you have to listen, it was an accident we. I did not mean this to happen’ states Gibbs.  
‘An accident, you call this an accident can you tell me how me getting shot in my arm and leg can be an accident, go on this should be good’  
‘Tony, you have to understand I told them to use blanks it was meant as a joke/prank. You are always playing pranks on everyone so we though we would play one on you. You were never meant to get hurt’  
‘Since when has any of my pranks really hurt anyone, my pranks are usually done in the office to lighten the mood. You told two people who do not like me, don’t respect me that they can shoot me even if they had used blank bullets I could have been seriously injured. You even shouted FIRE, now GET OUT’ with that Tony turn his back to Gibbs  
Gibbs steps out of Tony hospital room he sees the rest of his team standing with Abby and Ducky.  
Abby rushes towards Gibbs ‘Is Tony alright, why are you out here you always stay in his room when he has to stay in hospital’  
‘Tony doesn’t want me in with him he told me to get out, he won’t listen that it was an accident that we did not mean for him to get hurt’ sighed Gibbs  
‘Can someone tell me what happened, I don’t understand how Tony got shot, was it on a case’ inquired Ducky  
Ziva and Tim looked at each other and then at Gibb who shakes his head and said nothing.  
Abby butts in and tells Ducky ‘It was just a prank, Ziva and Tim were meant to pretend to shoot Tony with blank bullets but they forgot to change the bullets so you see it was a mistake. They never meant to hurt him’  
‘What the hell, they shot Tony as a prank that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard’ query Duck. ‘ when will this get funny’


	2. Chapter 2

‘I would agree with that statement and please let me know when to laugh’ inquire a strange voice. With that all of the NCIS group turn towards the waiting room door amazed to see 2 police detectives  
‘What can we help you Sergeant Patrick ‘Pat’ O’Shea’ asked Gibbs as he steps forward  
‘We were notified that there was a gun shot victim here so we came to investigate but when we got here, we heard that the victim was Tony so we came up to console him now it seams that we may have to investigate.’  
‘No, there is nothing to investigate, it was just an accident’ stresses Gibbs.  
‘So, let me this straight: these two (pointing to Ziva and Tim) point their guns and shot Tony after you, Gibbs, shout ‘’shoot’’ and Ms Sciuto knew about this before the incident. Going by the conversation I just heard Dr Mallard did not know anything until moments ago’ O’Shea states ‘I think we should take this down to the station’  
‘What, No’ shout Gibbs, Abby, Ziva and Tim.  
‘It was just a prank gone wrong, an error’ insists Abby.  
‘It is an unintentionally shooting or attempted murder, so we have to investigate. I will leave Office Smith here to guard Tony from any more accidents, (using fingers to stress any more accidents)’ stipulates Sergeant O’Shea.  
‘You arrest us we are Federal Agents’ utters Tim  
‘Ok, then these police officers will stand outside Tony’s door to make sure only medical staff enters his room while I call the FBI to come and investigate and I am sure they will love to hear that you shot a team mate as a prank, they will collect his statement and take you away. I am sure that they will let NCIS know what is going on’ explains Sergeant O’Shea.  
With that O’Shea heads in to Tony’s room to see how he is and let him know that he has friends outside of NCIS as he knows that Tony will be having Trust issues with NCIS if his teammates can do this to him would they have his back in an emergency.

Twenty minutes later Tobias Fornell stormed through the hospital doors angst to find why he was call down there with no information only to have been told at the hospital reception that Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior had been admitted with 2 Gun Shot Wounds. Seeing Gibbs, he rushes over to find out what happened only to be stopped by a uniform police Sergeant with a hand on his arm. Tobias turns and reads the Sergeant name badge O’Shea what the hell is going on here’  
‘Well Tony has been shot twice, once in his right arm and again in his left leg and those jokers think it is funny’ O’Shea reply’s pointing the NCIS team.  
‘You’re wrong, they are Tony’s team, Tony’s family, they would not harm him they are his friends’  
‘What going on I just got a call that DiNozzo has been shot and his team are involved’ inquires an irate Director Vance strolls in with his 2 bodyguards ‘Can someone please explain to me what happened’. ‘This way gentlemen and I will explain’ answer’s Sergeant O’Shea indicates to the meeting room across from Tony’s room ‘Doctor Mallard will you please check on Tony as I am sure he has heard all this commotion and as you know Tony, he will be worrying who he can trust and will try and do something silly and dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

As Doctor Mallard opens the hospital room door, he sees Tony is tossing and turning Ducky rushes over and presses the alarm bell for the nurse and as soon as she appears Ducky asks her to call Tony’s doctor while Ducky tries to comfort Tony.  
‘Tony, Tony you have to wake up’ encouraged ‘Tony it is safe to wake up, I’m here for you, come on Tony your friends will help you’  
Tony in the throes of a nightmare crying out ‘why, why what did I do to them’.  
‘Come on Tony wake up, its me Ducky, let me help you’ Duck says as he touches Tony’s shoulder and as soon as he touched Tony, Tony grabs his hand and asks ‘who else is here’  
‘Just me, my dear boy, do you want me to get the team’ Duck enquires.  
‘I don’t want to see anyone but you and Jimmy, please Ducky’  
‘Ok, I will step out and call Jimmy when your doctor is checking you’ ‘Do you want me to let your team know how you are, I don’t mind keeping them in the dark if that is what you want’ Dr Mallard declares.  
‘Do you really think they care, who shoots someone as a prank. Seriously am I supposed to say ‘’Good one, you got me lets go and get a beer’’ I can’t just forget they agreed to shoot me for fun’ smirked Tony.  
‘I do not expect you to forget or forgive them, how will you be able to work with them. I know you thought them as family but this has to change that, right’ questions Ducky.  
‘It seems that there is not much difference between my two families, after all, they both want nothing to do with me. I moved on from the first one, I can’t work with them. I can’t go out in the field with them, who do I watch them or the suspect I don’t want to end up on your table the subject of ‘‘friendly fire’’, I will just have to move again’ replies Tony.  
‘No, my boy, why should you be the one to move you did nothing wrong except trust your team to care about your wellbeing. Sergeant Pat O’Shea is here and he knows what happened, you rest and get better. He has posted two police officer on your door with strict orders on who is and who isn’t allowed in to see you. I do believe you do know the two young officers, officers John Smith and Andree Piccard, I’ve seen you talking and laughing with them at crime scenes’ responses Dr Mallard  
‘I was wondering why Abby hasn’t rushed in here crying saying how it was an accident and that Ziva and Timmy just made a mistake and that I should forgive them like I always did’ retorts Tony ‘Oh Ducky will you ask John to come in for a minute I need to ask him for a favour’  
‘Sure Tony, I’ll give you the time and I will call Jimmy do you want him to bring anything in for you’  
‘My laptop, Mp3 player and maybe some less breeze clothing’ Tony smiles lifting up his hospital gown.


	4. Chapter 4

In the meantime in the meeting room across from Tony’s room Sergeant O’Shea, Director Vance and Tobias Fornell are sitting around the table.  
‘Well, are you going to tell me why my team is just sitting in the waiting room and not doing their jobs’ shouts Leon Vance.  
‘I would have thought they would be biting at the bit to get the person who shot DiNozzo, it is not like Jethro Gibbs to sit on his hands when one of his is injured especially DiNozzo’ interjects Fornell.  
‘Oh, but we know who when where how and why Tony was shot’ offers O’Shea.  
‘Well then who and why Tony was shot and why have they not been arrested’ demanded Leon  
‘That is why we are here, I went to arrest the persons responsible and was informed that I could not’ states O’Shea  
Tobias sit back and thinks on what he just heard and puts two and two together hoping he got it wrong, ‘No, you can’t mean, that’s crazy they wouldn’t he is one of them’ Tobias says ‘He trust them’  
‘Who are you talking about, Tobias, Tony knows who shot him’ Leon looks Fornell hoping that he would enlighten him as to what is going on.  
‘I think that the Sergeant is saying that it was his own team that shot Tony’ replies Tobias  
‘Gibbs and the rest of his team did this, but why’ replied a shocked Vance  
“They say it was a prank gone wrong, it seems that Officer David and Agent McGee were supposed to shoot blanks at Tony when Agent Gibbs gave the order to “Fire’’ and Ms. Sciuto knew all about it. Just so you know I have banned them from seeing Tony, not that he wants anything to do with them as when I was coming up the corridor when Gibbs was explaining to Ducky why Tony had told him to get out’ states Sergeant O’Shea  
“A prank, you're telling me that they are calling shooting a colleague twice A Prank’ roars Fornell “I am going to call the office, you know I can’t investigate this I’m too close to both sides, I’m going to visit Tony before Tom Morrow finds out about this’.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tony, how is it going,” asked John on entering Tony’s hospital room “you know what I mean”.  
“I’m getting better, so how is everything going out there,” asked Tony “I know something is going on but Ducky hasn’t said much but I know that my team is out there”.  
“Well we had heard that there was a shooting so we came to investigate and were walking down the corridor when we overheard what happened so my sergeant, you remember my sergeant, Sergeant O’Shea big tall Irish guy” responds Officer Smith  
“You mean Patrick O’Shea, the guy that never gives up a case O’Shea” states Tony.  
“Well he contacted the FBI as you colleague, Agent McGee I think his name is, said that we could not investigate as you were a federal agent. So now O’Shea, Federal Agent Fornell, and your Director Vance are now having a pow wow to see how this is going to be investigated and who had the lead, I don’t think Sarge wants to give up the case” John states.  
“Vance is here, ah hell, he hates me, he will want this hidden out of sight so no one hears about it. I will need to resign from NCIS, he will just blame all this on me, what am I going to do” asks Tony.  
“Calm down, don’t make any rash decision yet let's wait and see what the higher-ups say then you can decide what to do just know I, no I mean your friends will be there for you both in uniform and out, you have lots of friends and we will help you. Now I better get back out there and you are my friend should get some rest do you want me to call that pretty nurse for you” probes John.  
“Nah, I will just rest here watch some TV and wait for my friend Jimmy, you’ll like him he has a wicked sense of humor” “Wait how pretty was she” inquires DiNozzo.  
“Go to sleep, DiNozzo” laughs Officer John Smith and heads out the door.  
“One last thing when you see Jimmy can you let him in quickly and quietly, don’t let the other see him or they will give him a hard time” requests Tony.  
“See you later” waves John.  
John was just back at his post when he sees the door to the meeting open and out walks the three senior officers and none of them seemed happy so he looks at his partner Andree and says “this is going to be bad”


End file.
